The Lost Hero
by Ruki44
Summary: Link and Tetra find an old shine that leads them into Termina, 20 years after the Majora's Mask was beaten.Unfortuntly, it's back again.It's up to Link and Tetra to stop the mask with help, and along the way, find more about themselves then they ever knew
1. Prolouge

Ruki44: Hey all! This story was inspired by Pyro-kun the Dragon King. Go to my profile to see what's it about, because it's too long to write it all out and I'm too damn lazy as of right now.

Ruki: ...

Tetra: Put some effort into it!

Hinata: You should talk to Shikamaru.

Rukia: Pfft, excuses only please the ones who make them.

Ruki44, Ruki, Tetra, and Hinata: ...

Rukia: What?!

Ruki: That was so lame...

Ruki44: I hate Study Skills. That is the gayest class ever.

Tetra: Where the hell that did come from.

Hinata: She's insane. Just let it go.

Tetra: True, kind of like Rukia.

Rukia: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Ruki: I have to agree with Tetra on this one...

Hinata: Yea...

Ruki44: Hmmm...yea I can see it too.

Rukia: What are you all getting at?!

Tetra: Think about it! Who the hell has an abnormal obsession with bunnies?!!!!

Rukia: Bunnies are cool!

Ruki: Not really...thier really stupid rodents.

Rukia: _vein pops and attacks Ruki_ HOW DARE YOU CALL BUNNIES STUPID!

Tetra: ...

Hinata: Arn't you going to join this fight?

Tetra: Nah.

Ruki44: That's a first.

Tetra: I know. But she's pissed, and everyone knows you fight harder when your pissed.

Ruki44: True...anywho. I should star the fic, everyone's probably gonna kill me if I don't. So anywho! I don't own nothing. So don't sue.

* * *

The Lost Hero

_Prologue_

A young boy, who appeared no older then twelve lay dieing on the forest floor. He had unruly blonde hair and had a green coned shaped hat, which lay a few feet away from the boys head. When the boy's eyes were open, you could see bright blue eyes that made the sky seem dull. He was wearing a green tunic as well, which as of now, was ripped and was tainted with the boy's own blood. In one hand, he held a letter, which his young fist refused to yield, and in the other, a blue ocarina with a band on the mouthpiece which was inscribed with three golden triangles which were connected.

"There, there he is, please hurry, he's badly injured!" came a voice, a bit high pitched to be human. The voice belonged to Tatl, the boy's fairy partner in his adventure of Termina, a land of a different dimension from which the boy was from.

"Oh my god, what happened to the poor boy!" came a woman's voice. The voice belonged to Anju, a worker at an inn. The boy had help find her fiancée when nobody else could.

"I don't know, one minute he was fine, the next minute, BAM! Laying on the forest floor, bleeding all over the place…" came another high pitched voice. This belonged to Tael, Tatl's brother.

"He's not going to live for much longer, amazing that he lasted this long…to die…at such a young age…" came a man's voice. This was the voice of Kafei, the husband of Anju.

"Please, this letter, send it to…Zelda…" the boy wheezed, from out of the blue. This froze the two fairies and humans right in their places. "Along with this Ocarina, it's hers, by right, she gave it to me in hopes I would come through it ok, like the last time…looks like my luck wasn't this good this time around…" the boy grimly smiled, his eyes still closed. Anju kneeled down, with Kafei by her side. Tatl and Tael buzzed around the boy's head.

"Zelda?" Anju inquired softly, taking both the ocarina and letter from the boy's hands.

"Yes. I forgot to tell you, a bit clumsy of me really, but I am not a Terminian, I am a Hyrulian, a Hylian to be exact. I come from Hyrule. Zelda is the princess there, and my long time best friend, and though I will never able to tell her this myself, secret love." the boy wheezed out. Both Anju's and Kafei's eyes softened and Tatl and Tael exchanged quick glances.

"Yes, we will give this letter to Princess Zelda, ocarina too." Anju said softly. The boy opened one eye, even though his life was fading fast, the blueness still radiated the will to live.

"Thank you, and if I may, ask you one more favor?" the boy wheezed out, his time running shorter by the minute.

"Anything." Kafei proclaimed.

"My body, at the gate of Termina and Hyrule there is this mountain with a shrine on top. On the door of the shrine is a blue sun, which in Hyrule represents time. All my belongings from my escapades in my own land lay there, I wish to be laid there as well. Also, there is a collection of maps. I would like you to go out and spread the maps around all over the country. These maps lead to a very important artifact for my people. Each of these maps tell where a part of this artifact lies. Also, when you return back to Termina, bring the Fierce Deity Mask with you and hide in somewhere. I could still sense an evil aura coming from the Majora's Mask, the evilness in the mask probably wasn't destroyed, but that mask man took it before I could destroy the thing. I believe that the he really didn't care, or didn't believe that the mask still held any evil power." The boy said, his voice becoming quieter with each passing minute.

"No problem…" Kafei sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. The boy smiled.

"Thank you all, I shall watch over you always." the boy smiled sadly, and with that, the boy's eyes closed, never to be opened again.

"Good-bye…Link."

* * *

Tetra: That was short...

Ruki44: Shut up! I know!

Hinata: ...Review people!


	2. The Shrine

Ruki44: Ok, some clarification about those who might be confused why I chose Anju and Kafei in the first chapter. The number one reason is that this story is going to have a huge romance theme behind it (even though its not in the genre thing) and Anju and Kafei would be the pefect people for this job.

Tetra: A huge love story...intresting.

Ruki: Bet your happy.

Tetra: I would be even happier if you would shut the hell up.

Ruki: Jeez, take a chill pill dude!

Rukia: A chill pill? Where do you get one of those? I think Ichigo could stand one...

Hinata: ...It's a figure of speech.

Rukia: Oh...Like 'Bite me'?

Tetra: Yes...

Rukia: Ok.

Ruki44: Please tell me you knew that was a figure of speech.

Rukia: I DID! KON DIDN'T HE WAS THE ONE WHO BIT ICHIGO!

Hinata: Not gonna ask.

Tetra: Don't care.

Ruki: Don't want to know...

Ruki44: Alright! On with the story! I don't own nothing! Happy now?

* * *

_The Shrine_

It was a stormy day, Tetra, her band of pirates, and her best friend in the world, Link where all on an uncharted island south of Outset (or so Link claimed, Tetra didn't trust him after that one time he accidentally read the map upsides down). The sea was crashing up on the shore and pulling back with an equally strong force. If the boat hadn't been secured, it would have long been pulled in with the tide. It had been a year since Ganon had once again tried, and failed his world domination plans, and 6 months since the "Phantom Hourglass incident" as it was so vaguely referred too. Nobody on the ship liked to talk about it, especially Tetra. (It had hurt her pride way too much, let's just say that.)

"Link." Tetra voice cam from out of the blue. Green eyes meet blue as Link glanced at her.

"Yea?" he asked, watching the card game the rest of the pirates were playing with apparent boredom written all over his voice.

"Since the sea will still be a bit shaky from the storm, we shouldn't really go on it right away. Why don't we explore the island instead?" Tetra asked, a red tint appeared on her cheeks, hardly noticeable really unless you were paying close attention. This had been happening a lot since the "Phantom Hourglass incident". Link smiled at her.

"Yea, sounds like fun." he agreed.

"Alright, we'll go first thing in the morning." she said calmly, looking away, seemingly to turn her attention back to the card game. Link nodded.

"Ok, you'll have to wake me up, you know I'm no morning person." he said, chuckling to himself. A small smile graced the pirate girl's lips.

"I noticed on more then one accounts." she teased him as the boy just shrugged at her smart remark.

----------------------------------------The Next Morning--------------------------

Both Link and Tetra were wandering the small island alone. Apparently the rest of the pirates had some drinks and had a nasty hangover after both Tetra and Link fell asleep in their chairs from the boredom. Tetra narrowed her eyes, there was something on top of the hill.

"You see that Link, up there on top of the hill?" she asked, pointing to the object, shading her eyes from the sun while she did so. Link squinted and shaded his eyes as well.

"Yea, I see it. Wonder what it is though." he mused. Tetra's eyes gleamed and a mischievous grin overtook her face.

"One way to find out!" she said in delight, and with that, grabbed the boy's wrist and proceeded to drag him up the hill. At the top was this old shrine. It was red with gold at the corners. On the door you could see a worn down blue sun.

"It's a shrine…" Link muttered, stepping forward, bringing Tetra in tow seeing as that Tetra still had a firm grasp on his wrist. He ran his hands over the blue sun. "An old one by the looks of it." he mused.

"Let's go inside and have a look then shall we?" Tetra said looking around with interest. Link shrugged.

"Why not?" he agreed. He slowly opened the door and a blast of stale air blew into their faces. Tetra made a face before she stepped in.

"Ugh, hope the rest of this place isn't like this." she complained. Inside it was relatively small. Toward the back there a huge chest, and behind that was a rock pillar with a blue object on top, with what seemed a piece of paper underneath. Around the area was what appeared to be dried blood. Tetra narrowed her eyes. "This is a burial place, no doubt about it." she said, wrinkling her nose. Link looked surprised.

"How could you tell?" he questioned. She pointed to a spot underneath the treasure chest.

"The ground there had been overturned quite some time ago. I wonder whose buried here anyways." she murmured, walking toward the treasure chest and casually opening it.

"Tetra, what are you doing? This is violating the dead!" Link cried out as Tetra examined the contents of the trunk.

"And you violate sacred areas with those temples you explore, so stop complaining you hypocrite." she said calmly. Link huffed and looked away.

"Hey what's this? Link, come take a look here!" Tetra's voice, full of awe and amazement made Link turn around and hurry towards her. He peered over his shoulder and his mouth dropped open. Inside the treasure chest was three neatly folded tunics, a green one, a blue one, and a red one, plus an assortment of weapons.

"Kick ass…" Link breathed. Tetra then glanced up and got a closer look at the blue object on the pillar for the first time. The thing seemed to be a flute of some type, the emblem of the Triforce inscribed on a band around its mouth piece. Underneath it lay what appeared to be an envelope. Frowning, Tetra stood up and took a closer look at it. Indeed it was an envelope and seemed to be addressed to somebody. She carefully picked up the flute with one hand and examined the inscription. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw to who it was for meant. Even though the light was dull and the words had become lighter over time, she could clearly make out 'Princess Zelda' on the front. She glanced at Link, he was too immersed in the chest to really pay any attention to her at the moment. Biting her lip, she picked up the letter and placed the flute back down. Carefully she opened it and removed the letter to see it had aged yellow with time. She quickly scanned the letter and her eyes widened with each passing word. It went like this:

_Hey Zelda,_

_I wrote this letter, in case something went wrong. On my search for Navi, I was mugged in the woods by these two fairies and a boy wearing this ultra gay mask. They stole Epona and the Ocarina of Time which you entrusted to me, so naturally, I went after them. Once there, I was cursed to look like a Deku Scrub, which I really don't know how to explain, it's like a little woodland creature. I found myself in another world, called Termina, in which the moon, on the third day was doomed to hit Clock Town. So I bided my time to the third time, and was able to regain the Ocarina of Time back and go back three days into the past. I then learned that the person that had mugged me was named Skull Kid and the gay mask he was wearing was called the Majora's Mask, an evil relic. Oh by the way, one of the fairies that helped Skull Kid mug me is with me now, her name is Tatl, she's real annoying, nothing like Navi at all…Anyways, I have essentially three days to find four giants, help everyone in this place, stop the moon falling on Clock Town, and save the world from a psychopathic mask. I'm writing this letter in case I don't return alive. This is much harder then my quest as the Hero of Time for sure, and without your help, its gonna be hell. So I would like to tell you something I never had the courage to admit to your face Zelda. The truth is, I'm madly and deeply in love with you. I may have the body of a twelve-year-old, but mentally, I should say I am at least nineteen, wouldn't you agree Zelda? I'm wishing that I would not have to send you this letter, or really have somebody send it for me, for if you do love me back, we will not be able to be together. But always know, I will watch you always._

_Love,_

_Link_

"Oh my god…" Tetra whispered to herself. This was the grave of the Hero of Time, and this was a letter to her ancestor, Princess Zelda, a love letter. The Hero of Time was in love with her ancestor. Link looked up from his examination of the treasure chest. He stood up and was about to see what was wrong with Tetra when he tripped on a rock and he went flying. His hand landed on an emblem of the sun, which became indented. All of a sudden a blue door opened up and both Tetra and Link snapped to attention.

"Didn't see that coming…" Link muttered as he dusted himself off as he examined the door. Tetra could do nothing but nod dumbly. "What you got there?" Link asked, noticing the open letter in her hands. She glanced down at it, and after a moment's hesitation, gave it to Link to read. Link quickly read it over and he came to the same conclusion she had moments earlier. "So this is the Hero of Time's grave…" he muttered.

"Yea…" she said quietly, finally finding her voice. Link glanced up at the letter to the blue flute that lay on the rock pillar still.

"That must be the Ocarina of Time…" he mused, picking it up. Studying it for a few minutes, he handed it to her. She looked up, surprised.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she questioned. Link shrugged and smiled.

"It's yours by birthright. It said in the letter that Princess Zelda had entrusted this little flute to the Hero of Time. I believe he meant to return it." he said smiling, pushing the flute into her hands. She blushed and took it.

"Thank you." She muttered. Link smiled softly at her.

"Yea, as people-proclaimed recantation of the Hero of Time, I felt it might duty to give you what is right fully yours." Link teased her. She smirked.

"It's usually self-proclaimed." she pointed out. Link shrugged.

"Other people say its so, not me. Anyways, what is with the blue door. Looks like it leads to another dimension, what do you think?" Link said, jerking his head toward the door that had materialized out of nowhere.

"It probably does, anyways, one way to find out." she said smirking, looking at him.

"Talley-ho!" he said running toward the blue light. She sweatdropped at his immature behavior.

"That's never going to catch on!" she yelled as she followed him into the blue light.

* * *

Ruki44: Ok, to everyone that's a Zelda/Link fan, the love Link has for Zelda is obvious..to us. To those who watch Naruto, think Naru/Hina. Everyone but Naruto knows that Hinata likes him and Hinata thinks its a secret so yah.. To everyone who is not a Zelda/Link fan...unless you are tolerant of this stuff, you better stop reading this right now because this is going to play a huge part in the story. Review people! 


	3. Chance Encounter! Tatl and Tael!

Ruki44: Wow, three chapter in a matter of minutes...I'm good.

Ruki: DON'T EXPECT THIS TOO OFTEN PEOPLE!

Tetra: YEA, SHE DOES LIKE 2-3 CHAPTERS TO START WITH AND THEN UPDATES THEM PRETTY SLOWLY!

Rukia: Really?

Hinata: Yea, sadly.

Ruki44: huffes I don't have time, shut up. I don't own nothing, happy?

* * *

_Chance Encounter, Tatl and Tael_

"Hey, hey, are you two dead, hey come on wake up!" came a high pitched whine from over Tetra and Link's head. Tetra's eye started to twitch.

"I'M NOT DEAD! I WAS CLEARY KNOCKED OUT!" She snapped, popping up from her resting place on the ground. Two balls of light, one dark purple and one white backed up.

"Sorry…we were just worried…" whined the dark purple one. Tetra sighed.

"Nah, it was my fault really, lashing out…what are you guys anyways?" she questioned looking at the two balls of light.

"We're fairies." said the white one.

"My name is Tael." said the dark purple one.

"And my name is Tatl, what's your name? And your friend's too." said the white one. Tetra glanced toward Link and sweatdropped. He was sleeping.

"Tetra, and my sleeping idiotic friend here is Link. We're from Great Sea-Hyrule." she said, purposely adding the Hyrule part on, not many people have heard of the Great Sea, but almost everybody has heard of Hyrule. Tael and Tatl began to buzz with excitement.

"Like the place the Hero of Time is from?" questioned Tatl. Tetra nodded.

"The very same." She confirmed.

"But why is it called Great Sea-Hyrule instead of just Hyrule?" questioned Tael. She sighed. It really was too much of a lengthy explanation. She was fortunately saved by Link, who just woke up.

"Ugh, what's going on, and where did the ramen go?" Link muttered sleepily. Dreaming about ramen again…the boy had issues.

"Wow! He sound's exactly like the Hero of Time, accept for that accent." Tatl cried out. Link looked up.

"Huh? Who are you?" he asked, yawning.

"Purple one is Tael and the white one is Tatl. They're fairies." Tetra quickly explained.

"Oh, ok then." Link said rubbing his eyes. Both fairies immediately flew closer to him.

"Looks like him too, except the eyes, his are emerald green…" Tatl said, studying him. Tael had flown off to study Tetra.

"She has the Hero of Time's, sort of, more feminine and more like the sea instead of the sky." Tael said after closely examining Tetra. "Got a bit of regal look to her." he stated after a pause. Tetra then started to growl which made Tael fly off backwards in fright.

"Man your scary! It's not my fault you look like a princess!" Tael whined, completely ignoring Link waving his hands in front of him, trying to get the fairy to shut up before he was sent to an early grave.

"Never, ever , and I mean ever, mention my name and the word princess, queen, regal, or anything that has to do with royalty in the same sentence again." Tetra growled.

"Yes ma'am!" Tael quickly agreed in fright. At least the fairy had some common sense. Tetra did a smirk that sent a shiver down both fairies spines.

"Glad we are on the same page. Now if I can ask you a question, what are you guys doing out in this forest? Isn't it a bit dangerous for a couple of fairies?" Tetra asked, inspecting them in a suspicious manner. Both fairies color became less vibrant and their wings drooped.

"It's back again…it rampaged across town. So much death and destruction occurred…we did the only thing sensible and flew for our lives. That's when we found you guys here, lying as if dead in the forest. We feared you were one of the many victims." Tatl explained.

"What's this 'it' you're referring to?" Link asked, a bit intrigued.

"Majora's Mask." Tael said a bit surprised.

"Don't tell me you never heard of it?" Tatl scoffed a bit. Tetra's eyes narrowed.

"And what if we haven't? What is this Majora's Mask thing anyways?" she asked, well, demanded.

"The Majora's Mask is an ancient evil relic. The Hero of Time defeated it twenty years ago, but the Happy Mask Salesmen took it before the evil could be purged from the mask." Tael explained.

"Hm, another job left undone." Tetra said scoffing, turning away.

"What do you mean by that?!" Tatl demanded, her color turning bright red.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about." Tetra scoffed.

"So how did the Hero of Time defeat the Majora's Mask?" Link asked, partly because he was interested, but really to break up the fight that was sure to occur. Tatl turned her attention from Tetra to Link.

"Well, he had this blue ocarina, it was called the Ocarina of Time, I think. And with that he was able to travel three days into the past and get all four giants from the four directional points of Termina, one from the north, one from the south, one from the east, and one from the west. And he called them all together at the final battle with the Song of Summing. The four giants stopped the moon, and with the Fierce Deity Mask, Link defeated the Majora's Mask with a single stroke!" Tatl exclaimed, pride in her voice.

"You seem to know a lot about." Tetra remarked. Tatl turned around and puffed herself up with pride.

"Well yea, I was his fairy guide! I was with him the whole time!" she said proudly. Tetra's eyes raised a bit.

"Really now…" she mused.

"Hey, you know a lot about the Majora's Mask right, like the weak points and how to defeat it right?" Link asked all the sudden. Tatl turned to Link in surprise.

"Yea…" she said slowly, obviously not getting where the blonde was getting at. Link's face broke out in a grin and he spread his hands out wide.

"Then you can show us the way! You guys be the guide, and we'll do the rest! Right Tetra?" he said grinning, turning to pirate girl for back up. She shrugged.

"I don't see why not." she said calmly. She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked Tatl straight in the eye. Well, sorta anyways.

"Well? You in?" she asked. Tatl and Tael looked at each other in disbelief.

"You mean it?" Tael asked. Tetra smirked, as did Link.

"A Hylian never goes back on their word." she declared.

"Well, neither do we! We're in!" Tatl cried out.

"So where to first?" Link wondered aloud.

"Clock Town. We should stock up on supplies." Tael mused.

"Alright then! To Clock Town!" Tetra yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

Ruki44: I know it's like a gazabillion years since the Hero of Time lived, but that will be touched upon on a later chapter. It's very complex thing. Think of Hyrule when you first see it and how it is for a clue. This is going to play a semi-important role in the story. Review! 


	4. Surivors Tell the Story!

Ruki44: Yo, I was just on an updating streak today, so I decided to update this. So yup.

Tetra: You lazy bum...

Ruki: You expected different why now...

Tetra: I don't know.

Rukia: This is summer vacation, you should have lots of time!

Hinata: To her, summer vacation means "do nothing without getting yelled at to do something."

Tetra: Huh, how's that coming along.

Ruki44: Not so good.

Ruki: Serves you right.

Ruki44: Just for that, you're doing the disclaimer!

Ruki: Damn you! Ruki44 doesn't own nothing because she is a low life lazy authoress with no life.

Ruki44: No editorials!

Ruki: So you admit its true.

Ruki44: I never said that!

**Insert huge fight here**

Rukia: 0.o what now?

Hinata: We just continue on with the story. She has it written up already.

Rukia: You serious?

Tetra: Yup...so let's see here, um Hinata?

Hinata: sighs You just press this button.

Tetra: Ohhhhhh...

* * *

_Survivors Tell the Story _

They knew it was going to be bad, but this had totally blew what they hand in mind out of the way. Both of them had seen a lot of destruction in their young lives and death too, though that was a touchy subject to really touch base upon. All around them lay bodies of the people of Clock Town, random buildings burning. No wonder Tatl and Tael ran for it.

"Help…somebody…anybody…" came a voice. Link's ears twitched at the sound, as did Tetra's. Both of them had abnormally well hearing, especially Link's for some unknown reason. Link glanced at Tetra.

"You hear that?" he muttered, his ears twitching around trying to find the source of the noise from which it was coming from. Tetra nodded, her ears twitching as well. Tatl and Tael seemed to be lost.

"What's with your ears? You got an ear infection or something?" Tael asked confused, while watching both Hylians ears twitch in fascination.

"Somebody's hurt." Tetra said curtly. For her, and for Link too, there was no reason behind it. If somebody was hurt, you help them. Though with Tetra, she was always thanked with distrust and suspicion for just being a pirate.

"The whole freaking town is hurt…" Tatl muttered, ever the helpful. Both children ignored the fairy.

"Somebody…" the voice came again, but quieter. But Link was able to pick up on it, and with her strained hearing, Tetra was too.

"There! Underneath that smoldering piece of lumber! Help me move it Tetra!" Link cried out, sprinting toward a piece of wood that was still smoking nearby, Tetra following quickly in his wake. "Ready?" he asked her. For some unknown reason, right before the two of them did something together, Link would always get Tetra's verification in some form or another.

"Of course. You know that." she replied, grinning at the islander boy. Link nodded.

"Alright then, on the count of three. One…Two…Three!" and both of them quickly lifted the smoldering piece of timber and moved it off the person which it kept imprisoned. Underneath lay a boy that had no face.

"Skull Kid!" cried out both fairies, instantly swarming the boy.

"Your ok!" cried Tael.

"Ugh, Tatl? Tael? Am I dead?" Skull Kid asked, his eyes unfocused.

"No, but any longer and you would have been." Tetra said sighing. Skull Kid turned his attention to the new voice.

"Who are you?" he asked confused.

"Tetra Harkian. And this is my friend Link Matasuri. We're from Great Sea-Hyrule." Tetra introduced them both. Skull Kid's eyes lit up.

"Hyrule? So do you know another boy named Link, wore a green tunic and a floppy green hat, could travel back through time?" the boy asked excitedly. Tatl and Tael's wings dropped and Link fidgeted nervously.

"Yea, if you're referring to the Hero of Time. He's dead though. He never returned home." Tetra said bluntly. No use skidding around the facts. Skull Kid's hopeful expression drooped and he looked to the ground.

"I…see." he said finally, clearly depressed. Link frowned and his eyes then lightened up. Tetra watched him, she knew that look. He was planning on cheering the poor boy up.

"Neh, neh! Don't be sad! True heroes never die you know! That's what my grandma told me!" Link said brightly, trying to cheer the poor boy up. The kid just sniffed and smiled a bit.

"You know, you're a lot like him. And I don't mean the name either." Skull Kid said sniffing. Link laughed sheepishly.

"Think so? I get that a lot, but it's usually remarks how I look like him." Link said sheepishly.

"Yea, anyways, do you guys know if everyone else made it out ok?" Skull Kid asked, looking at the desolate town.

"Um…well…depends on which person…." Tetra said nervously, slowly pushing a dead body away, wincing having to touch a corpse.

"What do you mean?" Skull Kid asked confused. Obviously he really didn't register the dead bodies yet.

"Ah, nothing…nothing…." Tetra said, laughing nervously.

"Ok then. Hm? What's this?" Skull said confused, then putting one of his hands on a corpse by accident. Everyone's face went white. Skull Kid looked to what he was leaning on and his eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed out, hurriedly withdrawing his hand from the dead body and scooting backwards. Only then did he notice the carnage that lay all around him. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed once again.

"Shut up! There is nothing we can do, so stop screaming!" Tatl screamed at him, a vein popping up.

"That's Tatl for you, so semimetal." Tael sighed and Skull Kid whimpered in a corner listing to Tatl's rebukes. Link and Tetra sighed.

"Anyways, we should bury these people and give them the proper respect that they deserve." Tetra said sighing.

"Yea, first things first, find the survivors and douse the flames." Link said looking around.

"Let's get to it then." Tetra said as she carefully stepped over a dead body.

----------------------------------------------

Hours later, they managed to find a few survivors. A couple who lived at the inn named Kafei and Anju, Skull Kid of course, a man with a music box, a couple of twins who seemed to be dancers, and four little boys who called themselves the Killer Bees. That unfortunately was pretty much it. After putting out the flames, with the help of everyone, they buried the dead and gave them a ceremony.

"So, what exactly happened?" Tetra questioned, looking at all the people one by one.

"Well, it was like a normal day, we were doing our normal stuff until the sun went all dark." said one of the boys.

"A lunar eclipse?" Link mused.

"Yes, it was a lunar eclipse. Curious since as you know, lunar eclipse's aren't that common, we stopped what we were doing and watched. When the moon completely covered the sun, a face slowly appeared on it, just like last time the Majora's Mask appeared. If you look right now, you'll see it." said one of the twins. Both Tetra and Link immediately then looked at the sky to see that indeed the moon had a face.

"What do you know, there is a man on the moon. OUCH!" Link said chuckling a bit, though was quickly reprimanded by Tetra with a swift hit to the head.

"Ignoring him, go on." Tetra said sighing, motioning her hand in circles.

"Then all of a sudden the Majora's Mask who the Hero defeated by using the Fierce Deity Mask appeared and proceed to destroy us all. That's pretty much there is to it." said the music man. Tetra nodded.

"I see, does anybody know any motives?" she questioned.

"It's evil, does it need any motives?" grumbled Link, who once again was rewarded with a hit to the head.

"Well, it wanted revenge for being humiliated last time by the Hero I suppose." Said the woman whose name according to Tatl was Anju.

"Makes sense. All right, does anybody know where it might have gone now?" Tetra questioned.

"It's probably following the coarse it took last time, so it might be in the Southern Swamps." a man who Tatl said whose name was Kafei said. Tetra nodded.

"Thank you guys for all your help. We'll be going now. C'mon." She said standing up, Link quickly following her.

"WAIT!" cried out Skull Kid. Both Hylians looked at him curiously. Skull Kid shuffled his feet nervously. "The Deku Scrubs live there, and don't let anybody in except for their own kind. Here, take these Deku masks, they'll transform you into a Deku Scrub so you can slip past the guards." Skull Kid said, handing each of them a mask.

"Thanks Skull Kid." Link said smiling. Skull Kid beamed.

"No problem. We'll fix this town up real good so next time you come here, we can help you a lot more." Skull Kid said thumping his chest as everyone else agreed.

"Alright then, TALLEY-HO!" Link cried out triumphantly.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S CATCHING ON!" Tetra cried out frustrated only to meet a response of a laughing Link.

* * *

Tetra: Yes, we know that was short, but don't blame us! Blame Ruki44!

Hinata: That's kind of mean.

Rukia: But its true, its not our fault, we're just the co-hosts.


End file.
